


A Spicy Night

by Crunk



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunk/pseuds/Crunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a one-shot written for my sebpain due to the fact it’s her birthday<br/>so this is going to have all her (and my) kinks and what not<br/>So happy birthday Crystal! I hope you enjoy the fuck out of this.(literally?)<br/>also this is going to be very ooc</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Spicy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot written for my sebpain due to the fact it’s her birthday  
> so this is going to have all her (and my) kinks and what not  
> So happy birthday Crystal! I hope you enjoy the fuck out of this.(literally?)  
> also this is going to be very ooc

It was Rins birthday and Haru promised rin that he would do anything for him which included wearing the outfit that was picked out for him which consisted of shorts at a length a bit longer than Nagisas speedo and a gray tank top with a green cardigan, the entire outfit was topped off with black combat boots and a black beanie, he felt absolutely ridiculous. He looked at himself in the mirror he might not have wanted to wear but he had to admit he looked damn good in it and in all honesty he couldn’t wait to see the look on Rin’s face when he saw him. Haru sat down in the living room of his apartment glancing at his watch Rin would arrive any minute now, he and Rin were going to a new club that had just opened called Wasabi according to the reviews the place was amazing, the music is great and the drinks are cheap but were off the charts he wasn’t really big when it came to clubs but this one peaked his interest. Just as he was starting to get comfortable he heard a knock on the door, he sighed and stood up adjusting his outfit before opening the door, Haru leaned against the door frame crossing his arms staring at the man dressed in a black t-shirt with a red flannel and faded black skinnies,  
“Happy birthday babe,” Haru said in a light seductive and playful voice as he wrapped his arms around him giving him a soft peck on the lips smiling into the kiss a little before pulling away,  
“Hm thank you very much Haru and I must say you look absolutely stunning in that attire” Rin replied sliding his hands down the brunettes back to his ass giving it a playful squeeze causing the boy to blush a little, Haru let him in and told him to wait while he went to go grab his key and his wallet once he had everything he went out into the hall with Rin and locked his door before they both made their way to the elevator getting in and pressing the button to their desired floor, Rin wrapped his arm around Haru’s waist pulling him in close whispering in his ear,  
“You really do look enticing in that outfit,” He slowly started to nibble his ear making his way down to his neck causing the brunette to let out tiny moans Rin knew exactly how sensitive he was on his neck, He made his way to Harus lips and licked them causing him to open his mouth allowing Rin to slide his tongue into the brunettes, Rin picked him up pushed him into the wall of the elevator causing Haru to straddle his legs around his lovers waist and deepened this kiss, the exchange was hot and heavy and they barely broke apart as the elevator came to a stop, Haru once again adjusted his outfit and pushed Rin out of the elevator dragging him into the lobby Rin began to kiss him again as he heard a someone clear his throat,  
“Excuse me no making out in the lobby please” said Momosby the couple rolled their eyes making their way out into the night.

They both walked hand in hand contently down the sidewalk, as they neared the club they could hear the music playing and people standing outside waiting to get in, lucky for them the bouncer at the door was a long time friend of Rins so they easily got. After thanking Sousuke for letting them in they made their way to the bar. Both men sat at the bar drinking their drinks and talking and laughing and occasionally stealing kisses, after several drinks later a very tipsy Haru felt the need to drag Rin to the dance floor, it was completely packed and Haru stumbled and giggled as he made his way to the middle of the crowd with Rin right behind him when haru deemed them deep enough into the crowd he began to move his body to the music that was coming from the numerous speakers in the club causing Rin to smile at his boyfriend he was so beautiful and his movements were smooth and went perfectly with the beat he quickly joined and began to dance with him. Haru began to truly get into the music letting it take him over and he turned around and began to grind his ass against Rins crotch causing the redhead to become aroused, Haru felt Rins dick poke at him causing him to rub harder causing more friction and causing him to become hard as well. Rin let out moans of bliss and to silence himself he brought his lips to Harus kissing him sloppily while also rubbing the brunettes crotch through his shorts causing the smaller male to moan into the kiss, after pulling away Rin looked at Haru seeing his eyes were clouded with lust he wanted so bad to take Haru there right in the middle of the dance floor, but he might get caught, then again the risk of being caught turned the male on more no one seemed to be paying attention to them and he quickly licked his fingers which would act as lubricant and slid his hand down the back of Haru’s pants inserting two of his fingers into the brunette he began to thrust his fingers in and out and found it slightly difficult due to Haru’s shorts, using his free hand he pulled them down a bit allowing him easier access and once again began to stretch Haru. The blue eyed male tried to play off his pleasure as dancing, he was completely embarrassed and nervous at the thought of being caught by someone but at the same time he could care less all he was feeling was white hot pleasure as Rin struck his prostate multiple times, frowned letting out a sigh of disappointment as the fingers were removed but they were quickly replaced with his boyfriends swollen cock, Rin slowly thrusted forward into Haru and slowly picked up the pace as his lover grew used to the intrusion, Haru let out a loud mewl as Rin rammed into his prostate with each thrust he took his hand and brought Rins face to his and kissed him in hopes to quiet his moans a bit but the action was futile as he was on the verge of his climax with each thrust Harus breathing became more erratic and his moans became louder, between each breath he managed to say Rins name along with the words I’m going to cum, Rin made one finally thrust and hit his partners prostate head on causing the brunette to cum and Rin came only seconds after Rin pulled out and quickly zipped up his pants and fixed Haru’s shorts, he picked up the smaller male and carried him out of the crowd and to the exit setting him down on the sidewalk smiling at him,  
“Best birthday ever” he said kissing him softly Haru looked up smiling back before replying to him,  
“Yes but you do know I’m going to scold the fuck out of you tomorrow” he gave Rin a passive aggressive smile before giving him a peck on the cheek and whispered in his ear,  
“Happy Birthday Rin, I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> And that was all he wrote  
> once again I’d like to say happy birthday to Crystal I really hope you enjoyed this my blood sweat and tears went into this!  
> ALSO do not actually try this irl kids as this is purely fiction and you would definitely be caught so yeah I’m done now.


End file.
